Draco (Dragonheart)
Draco ist ein Drache und Hauptcharakter des Fantasyfilms Dragonheart. Beschreibung Draco kann Farbe und Oberfläche seiner Schuppen zur Tarnung verändern. Aus seinem stumpfen, keulenartigen Schwanz kann er schmale Knochenklingen ausfahren. Darüber hinaus kann Draco seinen Unterkiefer ausrenken, um die Spannweite seines Mauls zu vergrößern. Er kann fliegen, Feuer speien und scheut das Wasser nicht. Handlung Während eines Aufstands gegen den tyrannischen König und Drachentöter Freyne wird sein Sohn Einon tödlich verwundet. Dessen Mentor, der Ritter Bowen und seine Mutter, Königin Aislinn, hoffen jedoch darauf, dass Einon ein besserer König würde. Aislinn, die trotz allem den Drachen und dem Alten Kodex treu ergeben ist, führt den sterbenden Einon zusammen mit Bowen und einigen Wachen zu einer Höhle, in der der Drache Draco lebt. Dieser lässt Einon schwören, mit Güte und Barmherzigkeit zu herrschen. Daraufhin überlässt er ihm eine Hälfte seines Herzens und rettet ihm so das Leben. Doch Einon bricht den Schwur. Er lässt die zerstörte römische Festung, die über Dracos' Höhle steht wieder aufbauen und misshandelt seine Untertanen, die als Sklaven im Steinbruch schuften. Bowen fühlt sich von Draco verraten und schwört daraufhin, alle Drachen zu töten, bis er auch ihn erlegt hätte. 12 Jahre später ist Einons Festung beinahe fertiggestellt und Bowen verdient sein Brot als Drachentöter. Bei einer Jagd trifft er auf den Mönch Gilbert von Glockenspur, der verzweifelt versucht, ein Heldenepos zu dichten. In der Hoffnung, Bowen könnte ihm als Protagonist Pate stehen, folgt er ihm. Bald kommen beide an einen Wasserfall. Während sich Bruder Gilbert auf einem Fels am Flussufer weiter seiner Dichtung widmet, weist ihn Bowen darauf hin, dass hinter dem Wasserfall eine Drachenhöhle liegt. Nun aber erweist sich der Fels, auf den Gilbert sich gesetzt hat, als sehr lebendig. Draco, der sich dort zum Schlafen hingelegt und als Fels getarnt hatte, schüttelt ihn ab und verschwindet hinter dem Wasserfall. Nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht zwischen ihm und Bowen flieht Draco, da er kein Interesse an Blutvergießen hat. Bowen reitet ihm nach und kann ihn schließlich mit einer Bola vom Himmel holen. Daraufhin entbrennt ein Zweikampf, der darin endet, dass Bowen in Dracos' Maul sitzt und ihm sein Schwert in den Gaumen gerammt hat. Aus dieser Pattsituation heraus und da sich Draco als der Letzte seiner Art erweist, einigen sich beide auf einen Handel. Draco spielt von nun an den gejagten Drachen und Bowen streicht die Belohnungen ein. Dabei ahnt Bowen nicht, dass er den Drachen gefunden hat, den er all die Jahre gesucht hat. So ziehen sie weiter - ohne Bruder Gilbert, der während des stundenlangen Kampfes in Dracos' Maul eingeschlafen war und so auch nichts von deren Handel mitbekommen hat. thumb|250px|Draco brät Bowens Abendessen. Derweil versucht Kara - eine junge Frau, die außerdem Einon damals die tödliche Wunde zufügte - seinen Mord an ihrem Vater zu rächen. Dabei wird sie gefangen genommen und Einon will sie gegen ihren Willen zu seiner Frau machen. Als er sie in seine Gemächer bringen lässt, kann Kara ein Messer greifen und sticht es ihm in die linke Schulter. Zur gleichen Zeit schreit Draco vor Schmerzen auf und stürzt. Bowen versorgt Dracos' Schulter und bleibt die ganze Nacht bei ihm. Am frühen Morgen eröffnet er Draco, dass er einen Namen für ihn gefunden habe, da sein richtiger Name für Menschen unaussprechlich sei. So nennt Bowen ihn nach dem Sternbild Draco.Dracos richtiger Name fällt nie. thumb Kara wird noch in der selben Nacht von Königin Aislinn befreit und wandert zu ihrem Heimatdorf zurück - dem Dorf, in dem vor 12 Jahren der alte König Freyne gestürzt und Einon verwundet wurde. Dort versucht sie die Leute zur Rebellion aufzustacheln, wird aber mit Gemüse und Dreck beworfen. Zur gleichen Zeit treffen auch Bowen und Draco ein und wollen ihre Nummer aufführen. Nach einen unüberlegten Kommentar von Bowen über Jungfrauenopfer wird Kara auf einen Karren gebunden und Draco vorgesetzt. Da dieser sich aber weigert, sie einfach zu fressen, fliegt er mit ihr und dem Karren davon. Kurz darauf treffen sich Bowen und Draco, der sich mittlerweile mit Kara angefreundet hat, an der Drachenhöhle unter dem Wasserfall wieder. Als Einon und einige seiner Ritter zufällig dorthin gelangen, versteckt sich Draco in seiner Höhle. Zwischen Einon und Bowen entbrennt ein Zweikampf, in dem Einon gesteht, dass er niemals dem Schwur folgen wollte und ihn nur ablegte, um zu überleben. Einon besiegt Bowen und tut so, als würde er ihn verschonen. Tatsächlich aber zückt er im Weggehen einen Dolch. Doch bevor er ihn nach Bowen werfen kann, schreitet Draco ein, hebt - für Bowen nicht sichtbar - eine seiner Brustschuppen und zeigt Einon die Narbe über seinem Herz. Voller Angst flieht Einon. Auf dem Weg zu einem weiteren Dorf, das an einem Fluss liegt, versucht Kara Bowen davon zu überzeugen, ihr gegen Einon zu helfen. Doch dieser ist noch immer der Ansicht, früher zu naiv gewesen zu sein und weigert sich, einen hoffnungslosen Bauernaufstand zu unterstützen. Im Dorf angekommen versucht Kara die Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass Bowen und Draco ein Bündnis eingegangen sind. Doch die Unglaubhaftigkeit und Bruder Gilbert, der unverhofft dazu kommt und in Bowen noch immer den heroischen Drachentöter sieht, widerlegen ihre Behauptung. Als Bowen Draco schließlich mit einer Balliste "erschießt", kann dieser allerdings nicht im Fluss versinken, da er zu seicht ist. Nun wollen die Bauern Draco schlachten und er muss fliehen. So durchschauen die Bauern Bowens Spiel und wollen ihn und seine Begleiter lynchen. Die Dorfbewohner umzingeln sie und so kommt Draco zurück und trägt Bowen, Kara und Bruder Gilbert davon. Draco fliegt mit ihnen zur sagenhaften Insel Avalon, wo Kara und Bruder Gilbert weiterhin versuchen, Bowen für den Aufstand zu gewinnen. Dabei gesteht Draco, dass er es war, der mit Einon sein Herz teilte. Er erzählt vom "Drachenhimmel" – das Sternbild Draco – in den nur dann die Seele eines Drachen aufgenommen wird, wenn es sich dieser verdient hat. Bowen ist nicht wütend, doch als sich Draco Kara und Bruder Gilbert anschließt, fühlt er sich verraten. Später in der Nacht hört Bowen Stimmen und folgt ihnen. Er trifft auf den Geist Arthus', der ihn den Alten Schwur erneut ablegen lässt. Bowen besinnt sich so seiner alten Ideale und Draco kehrt zurück. Zurück in Karas Dorf können sie die Bewohner mit Dracos' Hilfe doch zum Aufstand überreden. Vor Einons Festung kommt es schließlich zu Schlacht. Als Einon fliehen will, schießt Bruder Gilbert einen Pfeil mitten in sein Herz. Doch Einon zieht ihn einfach wieder heraus. Nun wird ihm bewusst, dass die Drachentöter, die Aislinn inzwischen angeheuert hat, nicht für Draco bestimmt waren, sondern um ihn selbst umzubringen. So reitet Einon zurück zur Festung, in der Draco abgestürzt ist, als Einon vom Pfeil getroffen wurde und kettet ihn im Burghof an den Boden. thumb|250px|Draco und Bowen am Abend vor der Schlacht. In der Nacht tritt Aislinn zu Draco und will ihn auf seine Anweisung hin töten. Doch Einon geht dazwischen und ermordet seine Mutter. Mittlerweile schleichen sich Bowen, Kara, Bruder Gilbert und einige Bauern durch den Geheimgang, durch den Aislinn Kara in die Freiheit führte, in die Festung. Allerdings wartet Einon schon auf sie und verwickelt Bowen erneut in einen Zweikampf, während die anderen die Festung infiltrieren. Während des Kampfes stürzt Einon vom Turm in die Tiefe. Während Draco Bowen vergeblich zu überzeugen versucht, ihn zu töten, kommt Einon zurück und stürmt auf Bowen zu. Kurz bevor er ihn erreichen kann, schleudert Bowen Draco eine Axt in Brust. Einon stürzt und beide sterben. Am Ende verschwindet Dracos' Körper und es wird ein leuchtender Nebel sichtbar – Dracos' Seele. Nach ein paar letzten tröstenden Worten an Bowen steigt diese zum Himmel auf und reiht sich in das Sternbild Draco ein. Hintergrund Die Idee zu dem Film über die ungewöhnliche Freundschaft zwischen einem Ritter und einem Drachen kam Ende der 80er-Jahre von der Filmproduzentin Raffaella De Laurentiis. Jedoch war es mit den technischen Mitteln damals noch nicht möglich, die dafür notwendigen Emotionen des Drachen darzustellenMonster Legacy: Draco. thumb|Gary Pollards frühes Animatronic Für ein frühes Design wurde Gary Pollard angeheuert, der für Jim Henson’s Creature Shop arbeitete. Er verließ das Set zu Alien³ um zwei Animatronics zu erstellen, einen Kopf in Lebensgröße und einen ganzen Drachen in viertelter Größe. Ähnlich Audrey II aus "Der kleine Horrorladen" wurde die Kamerageschwindigkeit abgewandelt, um Lippensynchronisation für den Drachen zu ermöglichen. Letztendlich konnte das Konzept jedoch die Studiomanager nicht überzeugenMonster Legacy: Draco. [[Datei:Draco_Dragonheart_Konzept.jpg|thumb|Frühes Konzept, basierend auf Tyrannosaurus rex]]Nach der Veröffentlichung von Jurassic Park im Jahr 1993 wurde De Laurentiis auf digitale Animationstechniken aufmerksam, mit denen ihre Vision umgesetzt werden könnte. Aus Zeitgründen konnte jedoch der Drache nicht von Grund auf designt werden, weshalb das Team sich anderweitig behelfen musste. Dracos Kopf und Körper sind eine modifizierte Version des Tyrannosaurus rex aus Jurassic Park, mit den Flügeln eines Pterosauriers aus .Monster Legacy: Draco. Für das finale Design wurde Phil Tippett eingestellt, der bereits Vermithrax Pejorative aus Der Drachentöter designt hatte. Im Gegensatz zum Pseudowyvern Vermithrax sollte Draco ein traditioneller Westlicher Drache sein, damit er seine Hände verwenden kannMonster Legacy: Draco. Als Inspiration für das Gesicht verwendete er die Wächterlöwen der chinesischen Mythologie. Die Schnauze selbst basiert auf einer Mischung aus Mensch und Hochlandgorilla, um gleichzeitig realistisch sprechen, aber auch bedrohlich und tierisch wirken zu können. Der Kiefer hingegen kann ausgehängt werden, wie bei einer Schlange. Dies war notwendig, damit er einerseits einen Menschen verschlingen kann, andererseits aber keinen gigantischen Kopf benötigt. Letztendlich wurde die Animation des Kopfes an die Mimik und Lippenbewegungen seines Synchronsprechers Sean Connery angepasstMonster Legacy: Draco. Es wurde ausgerechnet, dass die Flügel eine Spannweite von ca. 40 m haben müssten, damit der Drache wirklich fliegen könne. Dies war viel zu groß für den Film, weshalb die Flügel schrittweise verkleinert wurden, bis eine Größe erreicht war, die noch realistisch aussieht, aber nicht zu gigantisch ist. Tatsächlich sind die Flügel im finalen Film in den Flug-Szenen größer als in den Szenen am Boden, da die großen Flügel gefaltet seltsam aussahen, kleinere Flügel aber im Flug unglaubwürdig wirktenMonster Legacy: Draco. Zitate * Draco [zu Bowen]: Nächstes Mal behalte ich das Geld und Ihr könnt sterben. * Bowen: Was weiß ein Drache schon vom alten Kodex und dem Schwur? Draco: Sein Schwert verteidigt die Hilflosen. Seine Macht unterstützt die Schwachen. Sein Mund spricht nur die Wahrheit. Bowen: Seid still! Ich erinnere mich. Und mehr ist es auch nicht, eine Erinnerung. Nichts kann es zurückbringen. Draco: Ihr klingt wie jemand, der es versucht hat. Bowen: Und versagt hat. Und darum versuche ich nicht mehr, die Welt zu verändern, sondern nur noch, mit ihr zurechtzukommen. Draco: Ja, es ist besser als der Tod, nehme ich an. Bowen: Oh, ist es das? Ich dachte, Ihr würdet den Tod willkommen heißen. Ihr wisst schon, der Letzte eurer Art. Alle Freunde tot, gejagt, wo Ihr auch hingeht. Draco: Erfreut es Euch, mich daran zu erinnern? Ja, Ritter, ich sehne mich nach dem Tod. Aber ich fürchte ihn so sehr. Bowen: Wieso? Abgesehen von eurem Kummer, was habt Ihr denn zu verlieren? Draco: Meine Seele. * Draco [sieht Bowens mit Drachenzähnen verziehrtes Schild an]: Ihr müsst uns sehr gehasst haben. Bowen: Ich habe nur einen von euch gehasst. Ich habe sie getötet, weil ich ihn töten wollte. Aber ich habe ihn nie gefunden. Und das werde ich auch nicht, denn wenn ihr der Letzte seid, muss er schon tot sein. Draco: Wie war denn dieser Drache, den ihr gehasst habt? Bowen: Er hatte nur ein halbes Herz. Aber das reichte schon aus, um einen unschuldigen Knaben zu verderben. Draco: Einon war nicht unschuldig! Er verdarb das Herz! Bowen: Woher wisst Ihr das? Wie könnt Ihr es wissen? Draco: Alle Drachen kennen diese alte Geschichte. Was ihre Hoffnung werden sollte, wurde zu ihrem Verderben! Ein verdorbenes, undankbares Kind hat ein Geschenk erhalten und hat es zerstört! Bowen: Nein, ich kannte Einon. Ich war sein Lehrer. Ich lehrte ihm den alten Schwur, den alten Kodex. Draco: Dann hat er euch ebenso betrogen, wie er den Drachen betrogen hat, dessen Herz er gebrochen hat. Bowen: Das ist eine Lüge, Drachen! Draco: Hört auf mich Drachen zu nennen, ich habe einen Namen! * Kara: Ihr habt eine wunderschöne Stimme. Draco: Oh, vielen Dank! Wir Drachen singen wirklich gern, wenn wir glücklich sind. Kara: Ihr seid überhaupt nicht wie ein Drachen. Draco: Nun verratet mir doch, wie viele Drachen Ihr kennt? Kara: Naja, Ihr seid der erste. Draco: Ihr solltet nie auf die Fantasien der Bänkelsänger hören. Ein Drachen würde keiner Seele was zu Leide tun, es sei denn sie fügen ihm ein Leid zu. Trivia *Dracos Name basiert auf dem Sternbild Draco. *Draco wurde als Inspiration für die Drachen aus The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim in Betracht gezogen. Letztendlich entschied Konzept-Künstler Jonah Lobe sich aber für von Die Herrschaft des Feuers inspirierte PseudowyvernGamesradar: How Skyrim’s magnificent dragons were created (and why they could never fly). *Die Beschreibung des Reittiers Rotdrache aus World of Warcraft ist ein Zitat von Draco. Galerie Datei:Dragonheart_Modell.jpg|Frühes Modell von Dracos Kopf von Garry Pollard Quellen pl:Dracoen:Draco (Dragonheart) Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Dragonheart